What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Trolls (live-action remake)
Trolls is a 2016 American live-action/computer-animated hybrid musical buddy-comedy adventure film directed by Mike Mitchell, co-directed by Walt Dohrn from a screenplay written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and produced by DreamWorks Pictures. The film is a live-action adaptation of DreamWorks' 1994 classic traditionally animated film of the same name, but added with some differences. It stars Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Dan Castellaneta, Seth MacFarlane, Fran Drescher, Gilbert Gottfried, Zooey Deschanel, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Gordon Ramsay, Josh Glad and Russell Brand. Trolls premiered on October 8, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the performances (particularly Kendrick, Timberlake, Castellaneta and Ramsay) and faithfulness to the original animated film, though it also received a few mixed reviews for the Trolls' cartoony CGI character designs being identical to their designs from the original film, and its excessive similarity to the original. The film grossed $346 million worldwide against its $125 million budget and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor for Dan Castellaneta as the voice of Wacky. Plot Cast Voices/facial motion captures *Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy; the Narrator **Iris Dohrn as Baby Poppy *Justin Timberlake as Branch **Liam Henry as Young Branch *Dan Castellaneta as Wacky *Seth MacFarlane as Archer *Fran Drescher as Lulabelle *Gilbert Gottfried as Sleepy; Handy *Russell Brand as Creek *Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki *Aino Jawo as Satin *Caroline Hjelt as Chenille *James Corden as Biggie *Ron Funches as Cooper *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond *Walt Dohrn as Smidge; the Parrot; Mr. Dinkles *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy *June Foray (archive recordings; uncredited) as Branch's grandmother *Rob Riggle as Reynard *Luenell as Judie *Meg Deangelis, Ricky Dillon, Kandee Johnson and Quvenzhané Wallis as additional Trolls *Don Messick (archive recordings; uncredited) as Barnabus Live-action cast *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as King Gristle **Iain Armitage as Young Gristle *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget **Mckenna Grace as Young Bridget *Gordon Ramsay as the Chef *Josh Gad as Dimwit, a dimwitted yet well-meaning Ogre who is the Chef's comic relief henchman, as well as the remake's counterpart to Lancy, Rascal and Battly. *Mike Mitchell as Wedgie Ogre No. 1; *Rob Schneider as Chad *Curtis Stone as Todd *Walt Dohrn as Wedgie Ogre No. 2 *Rhys Darby as Ogre shopkeeper *Jeffrey Tambor as King Gristle Sr. *Christine Baranski as the Witch Production TBD Differences from the original film *Archer, Lulabelle, Sleepy and Handy are reimagined as Trolls living on the Troll village instead of animals. **Archer's hair color is red and his skin color is orange, Lulabelle's hair color is yellow and her skin color is lime green, Sleepy's hair color is unknown (since he always wears his signature sleeping cap) and his skin color is brown, and Handy's hair color is brown and his skin color is white. **Due to being Trolls in the remake, Archer, Lulabelle, Sleepy and Handy don't disguise themselves as Ogres. Wacky has neither disgusied as a Ogre. **In addition to being voiced by comedian Fran Drescher, Lulablelle's personality in the remake is changed, being a cynical and intelligent Troll instead of being a romance-loving rabbit. *Wacky is shown living on Branch's bunker and being his pet and best friend. *The forest's bar scene where Poppy and Branch meet the animals (as well as the characters of the Crook Badgers) is removed. Instead, Wacky, Archer, Lulabelle, Sleepy and Handy directly follow Branch when he decides to accompaning Poppy. *The Chef is portrayed as a male character. *(reserved for 763492 is back) *In the 1994 film, Guy Diamond sneezes out glitter and is fully clothed, while in the 2016 remake, he farts glitter, talks with a highly Auto-Tuned voice, and is always naked. *(reserved for 763492 is back) *While in the 1994 film, Judie is the one who tries to tell Poppy about Creek being alive is very suspicious, in the 2016 remake, Lulabelle is the one who suspects about Creek being alive. *(reserved for 763492 is back) *(reserved for 763492 is back) *While the Trolls chase the Parrot, Wacky meets a witch who foretells him a (unfinished) vision from the future (which was offscreen) of all the Trolls. He tries to tell Poppy and Branch about it, but is ignored due to Poppy's plan to help Bridget get a date with Gristle to confirm if Creek is alive (which he calls "the start of the horrible future"). When Creek confirms to Poppy that he is betraying all of the Trolls, Wacky finally reveals that it was the vision which the witch spoke to him. *(reserved for 763492 is back) *(reserved for 763492 is back) *Contrary to audience opinions, Judie and Reynard do appear in the 2016 remake, but they are reduced to a speaking cameo in two scenes in Gristle's castle. Unlike all the other animals who appear as Trolls (aside from Wacky), they remain as a fieldmouse and a water rat. Reception Box office (reserved for 763492 is back) Critical response (reserved for 763492 is back) Accolades Quotes * ---- * ---- * ---- (Wacky opens a door where a fieldmouse is seen inside) *'Wacky:' Uh, hello, Mrs. Mouse. I wanted to ask if... (Wacky accidentally steps the fieldmouse's tail. The mouse scrams in pain and angrilly slaps him) *'Mouse:' What the heck is wrong to you?! Reynard! Come on here! An idiotic bird had stepped my tail! *'Reynard:' (offscreenly) I'M COMING, JUDIE! (appears; angrily to Wacky) What do you think you're doing?! *'Wacky:' Nothing, sir. I was just with my owner Branch and other Trolls searching for... *'Reynard:' I'll give you a beating, you stupid bird! Keep your hands outta my wife! ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- *'Archer:' Oh, boy. Better off, I'll take a break in this little room... (opens the door and it shows Judie having a shower) *'Judie:' (notices him) Ahhh! What happening? *'Archer:' (gasps) I'm terribly sorry! Uh, my mistake! *'Reynard:' (bursts in) What is wrong with you people?! (throws a loofah at Archer and closes the door) *'Archer:' Wrong door. ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- (When the Trolls were trapped in the pot by the Chef and Creek) *'King Peppy:' (gasps) Poppy? (Poppy is turned away in depression, as King Peppy comes to hug her) Poppy, oh, thank goodness you're alright. *'Poppy:' (after hugged) I'm doing great. (saddened) I've got everyone I love thrown in a pot, thanks for asking. (Branch, Wacky, Archer, Lulabelle, Sleepy and Handy then watch and are a bit surprised) *'Biggie:' Poppy, are you being... sarcastic? *'Poppy:' (angrily) Yes! (Everyone gasps) *'Smidge:' (shocked) Oh my gah. *'Poppy:' (remorseful, to the Trolls) I'm sorry. I don't know why I'd thought I could save you. Archer was right! I was an complete idiot for always being happy all time, all of us were, and Branch was the only intelligent Troll, and I didn't hear him when I should have done before! Lulabelle was right, I had fallen in love with the wrong boy, and the fact that Creek being alive turned to be actually a trap! If I had heard Branch, nothing has to happen. (to King Peppy) All I wanted was to do is keep everyone safe like you did, Dad. (trying not to cry but felt saddened) But I couldn't... I was an idiot. *'King Peppy:' (feeling sorry) Poppy... *'Poppy:' (as she sadly turns away and walks slowly to the middle of the pot) I let everybody down. (she then falls on her knees) *'Branch:' (sighs; also feeling sorry) But Poppy... *'Poppy:' (hopelessly) You were right, Branch. The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. (Moments later, her color begins to fade as the other Trolls watch, feeling saddened) *'Biggie:' Poppy… (As Poppy's color has faded away, Guy Diamond, Cooper, Smidge, DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille, Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, Archer, Lulabelle, Sleepy, Handy, King Peppy and the rest of the other Trolls also lose their colors as they lose hope. Branch and Wacky watch this) ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- *